Emma Versus The Intersect
by diddykongfan
Summary: Prompted OUAT AU based off of the NBC TV series "Chuck" - Emma Swan's life turns upside down when her former college roommate emails her a top secret government computer that ends up in her head. Gremma. More than willing to continue it (not necessarily chronologically!) if people are interested.


**A/N: prompted on tumblr by afirewiel: Once/Chuck crossover. Emma is an intersect and Graham is her handler out on their very first mission together.**

**Now, personally, I would've had Graham be the intersect (cause he's adorkable and sweet like Chuck) and Emma be the handler (cause she's awesome and badass like Sarah) but that's just me. okay. so anyway I don't know if all of you are familiar with Chuck so I want to do a little background here because ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Chuck okay. So the intersect in the original is a joint CIA/NSA database that is downloaded into the brain of average nerd Chuck Bartowski when his ex-college roommate Bryce emails it to him. He has two handlers, Sarah (CIA, also his True Love) and Casey (NSA). I'm not a fan of seasons 3-5 but it's cute and fun and basically ****_The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes_**** but newer (don't judge me I'm a Disney fan whose parents were kids when that was new).**

**So anyway in this version, Emma is taking Chuck's place, Graham is taking Sarah's, and I'll probably be mentioning other Once characters like Belle is Emma's other handler, MM is her sister, David is MM's fiancé (at the start of the show Chuck lived with his sister and her SO, I think it was in season 3 after they got married in the s2 finale that Ellie and Awesome moved to a different apartment in the complex), Ruby is in the Bryce role, Killian takes over the role of Jill Chuck's ex that Bryce stole, Will Scarlet from OUATiW is Emma's best friend 'cause I broship them (plus you can't have Chuck without Morgan okay), and Gold would be General Beckman (and just so you all don't think I'm leaving her out Regina would totally be Shaw, which would actually make Daniel Graham's red test but whatever right). I mean they aren't all being mentioned in this, because it's an early part of the verse, based ****_loosely_**** off my memories of episode five, ****_Chuck Versus the Sizzling Shrimp_****, but I went through the trouble of casting everyone so why not tell you up front?**

**Also I totally took "down east" as a synonym for Portland, Maine from an episode of Murder, She Wrote but who cares I'm sure Mrs. Fletcher didn't lie to me about that right?**

* * *

Last week, Emma Swan was a waitress.

After her stupid roommate had gotten her expelled from Columbia for cheating - she _hadn't_ cheated! Ruby had framed her and she still didn't know why! - she'd gone back home to Storybrooke and gotten a job at Granny's. It was supposed to be temporary, a bit of a break while she figured out how to get back on her feet, but somehow she was still at it.

Last week, Emma Swan was a waitress living with her sister and future brother-in-law, Mary Margaret and "Charming," with no romantic prospects of her own, a best friend who dragged her into the most ridiculous situations (she does love Will like a brother, she does, but his antics sometimes…), and a birthday party she wanted no part in.

Then Ruby had emailed her.

This week, she is still a waitress. But she's also a spy in training with a top secret computer in her head. She has a new fake boyfriend - who also happens to be the _hottest_ man she's ever seen, _and_ sweet and dorky with a gorgeous accent on top of that.

And right now, she and said fake boyfriend are on a stakeout down east in Portland - _her first official mission_ - and her sister thinks she's on a girl's night with her other new handler, Belle - she would've told Mary Margaret she was with Graham, except it's only been a week they've known each other and if there's one thing her sister knows it's that she doesn't move that fast unless it's a one-night stand. Which this is anything but. This isn't even really dating. He can't be emotionally compromised, after all.

"So, uh- David threatened to kill me if I hurt you," Graham says as she takes a sip of the milkshake she'd picked up on her way there.

"Charming?" she smiles, "He's harmless. Big softie. Just trying to freak you out. My last boyfriend… Killian… Kinda forgot to tell me that we'd broken up and he was with my ex-roommate."

"Ruby?" Graham asks gently.

"Yeah," she nods, checking through her binoculars for any movement. She's still not sure how she feels about the news of Ruby's death, or any of the new parts of her life that came with that news.

She'd died stealing the computer that was now in Emma's head. None of it really made sense.

Her life had turned upside down, for sure.

"I can't tell you why she did what she did to you, but she must have had a reason," he is quiet. He tends to go quiet when the events that led them to this come up. She may only have known him for a short time now, but she thinks he must've known Ruby, maybe worked with her, and doesn't quite understand why she betrayed their agency. Just like Emma doesn't understand why she betrayed their friendship.

"Whatever," she shrugs, "It's not like we can just ask her."

"Em-"

"I went to the funeral. I- I've hated her ever since it happened and I still went to the funeral."

"That's not a bad thing. She was your friend for nearly four years. You don't have to hate her all the ti-"

"There's someone down there."

He looks through his own binoculars- _Of course he does. She wouldn't trust herself not to try and get out of this conversation if she was him_ - and nods, starting to pick up his gear.

"Ready to learn how to tail properly?"


End file.
